He Calls Me
by HugeStoryLover
Summary: note: nobody has the write to tell people they cant write a certain fandom..dont like the story dont read.. writers have right to do what they want.even if its terrible writing..nobody has right to tell people what they shouldn't do..i come from a free country.. 18 year old moana sets out on a new adventure to find Maui. but may get into trouble that he cant save her from.
1. chapter 1

It was so quiet as she worked to create the village fire.

It had been three months since she had gone to Te Fiti to restore the heart, three months since she had to say goodbye to him.

Her heart ached as she thought of him, she yelled suddenly looking down at what she had been doing.

She had accidentally burned her hand.

"What you get for thinking about him again we've been over this, he doesn't want you, he didn't want to come back with you he doesn't need you and we can't mope around and think about a demigod that left." She told herself firmly.

"Moana, what is wrong? Don't tell me it is nothing, you've been distracted, and I've noticed the light of your smile never quite reaches your eyes, you're losing weight, and I can tell you're not sleeping now what is wrong?"

Moana looked up at her father as the tears she couldn't hide finally trickled down her face.

"It's, I miss my friend." She responded struggling to hold back the rest of the flood gate.

"You mean that Demigod who stole the heart from Te Fiti?" Her father asked.

She nodded "he stole more then one heart dad, during that adventure He stole my heart too."

He held her tight.

"I love Maui, but there's not much I can do."

And looking out at the ocean she put her hand to her chest and sang softly.

"I don't know how, I don't why but still He calls me, and at last I see, somehow with Maui, there my heart be, cause he calls me, yes he calls me.

He didn't want to come with me, and yet I must go back to the sea, and maybe somehow he'll see, that's it with him I wanna be,

Cause he calls me, still he calls me, stronger than the sea, he calls me. And right there somehow I will be,

Cause He calls me, and still again he calls me and is up to me to answer his call, because deep inside I love Maui."

Turning to her father she smiled "I know what I have to do I have to find Maui, I have to let him know where my heart stands I have to tell him."

"Go, if he calls you to him you must go, bring him home." He encouraged.

"Really?" She asked confused.

"Anything to see you smile again." He whispers kissing her forehead.

Racing down the hill she packed as much as she could fit into her pouch and raced off for the boats.

Grabbing a paddle she pushed the boat into the water and was off.

Leaning down to touch the water she whispers to the water.

"Please, I must ask your guidance, help me find Maui once more, I don't even know where to look."

She tried to think carefully where would Maui go?

The clouds grew dark, rain began to pour in sheets thunder and lightning filling the air.

"Oh, no." She groaned remembering her first trip to find Maui.

She wasn't completely caught off guard when a giant wave rose up and crashed into her boat capsizing her and all her supplies.

The waves had her in it's grip as she struggled to stay a float, she searched for her boat only to find out that it was gone it had been swept away or sunk.

Moana felt her heart sink it was over there was no way she would survive in this water alone.

Another wave came from nowhere and forced her under, she was going to drown she thought fearfully just as something came up underneath her and pushed her up above the water.

Coughing up water she looked down and found that she was on the back of a whale.

She gave one look at the whale before passing out.


	2. chapter 2

"Maui, Maui." She called hearing her own name being called.

"Moana, Moana please wake up." A fimiliar voice was begging.

Opening her eyes she found herself looking into the face of..

"MAUI!" She cried jumping him in order to give him a hug.

She tried to think about what had happened, she recalled capsizing, almost drowning, and being rescued by a whale? But where did.. her eyes widened in realization.

"You, you were the Whale weren't you? the whale that saved me."

Maui smiled "Yup that was me, what a surprise I got when you fell on my back, I was wondering what you were doing way out here during a storm."

Moana felt her heart break for what she heard was he hadn't really meant to save her, and she had probably imagined him begging her to wake up.

Tears came unbidden and she pulled away from Maui.

"Moana what's wrong?" he tried reaching for her.

But she pushed him away.

Standin g she whispered "thank you fo saving me but I gotta go"

She ran.

She ran fast away from him couldn't bare another moment with him knowing he could never love her.

He will always be something she could only wish for but never have.

She ran blindly she couldn't see past the tears running down her face.

In distance she could still hear Maui calling for her telling her to stop a note of concern in his tone.

She tripped over a log she hadn't seen falling hard to the ground.

Something snapped and she screamed in pain but tried to stay quieter as she didn't want to draw Maui at that moment.

But that wish became suddenly the last think on her mind as a monster attacked her wrapping tenticles around her legs and was slamming her against trees trying to kill her.

She knew it meant to at her.

Now she had no objection to Maui finding her as long as he was willing to get her out of this one.

"Maui! Help!" She screamed loudly her shrieks filling the forest as she yelled his name.

But her heart pounded as she began to think he either didn't hear her or was now ignoring her.

She trembled as she tried to fight back to no avail.

The monster jaw opens, she cringed as it pulls her closer to his mouth ready to swallow her but just as he had let her go a giant bird sprang in and snatched her from mid air.

She opened her eyes wide wondering if this bird would also eat her.

But on the far side of the island where she had started she was set down on the sand and the bird changed form and there stood Maui.

"You saved me again! Thank you." Moana whispers sliding into the dirt hugging her legs close.

Maui joined her concerned about he tears that had returned.

"Now, are you hurt?" Maui asked.

"Not physically, I mean a few bumps, bruises that's it."

Her eyes were fixed upon the tiny Maui tattoos as she spoke.

"Come on princess tell me what is wrong." He said and she broke.

"I..I did something stupid, I fell in love with someone I can never have." She admitted.

"Really who could that be?" Maui asked his voice filled with venom for some reason.

She looked away, 'I'm so sorry, I fell in love with You!" She sobbed.

"Me? Why would you apologize for that? What makes you think you can't have me?"

"Because you wouldn't come with me before and then after I nearly drowned you acted like it hadn't really mattered to you." She couldn't look at him.

"Moana!" Was all he whispered before she was pulled into his arms.


	3. chapter 3

Maui holding her whispers "Moana do you really believe you didnt matter to me? Moana I lied earlier I rescued you from the water on purpose, I've been watching over you ever since you left. When I saw you about to drown I nearly had a heart attack, at first i had hope when you flew at me, but then you ran away from me, I almost walked away from you tonight but then I heard you scream, and then you called me. I was so afraid I was too late."

Moana looked up at him, "I'm sorry Maui, It's just that I.."

She never got to finish as something pulled him away.

It was the tentacle armed monster again this time it Held Maui and was bashing him against rocks.

Grabbing a knife from her pocket she ran up to the creature and jumped upnon his back.

"Let him Go!" she snarled usingbthe knife to try to cut up the tenticles holding Maui.

Another tentacle threw her off but grabbing her knife she jumped back on to continue trying, but no matter how often she jumped on its back she always mangedcto get thrown off.

Panting on the ground once more she found Maui's eyes fueling up on her heart.

"Let him go." she attacked from the front and was knocked aside once more like a base ball.

She was hurt her head pounding but she was refusing to give up.

She glanced around, her eyes landed on the Hook laying dangerously close to the waves out of Maui's reach.

Pouncing on it she jumped back on the creatures back this time putting the hook in Maui's only free hand.

With a poof he disappeared turning into a mouse allowing himself to break loose.

Moana grabbing her knife once more sprang forward and plunged the knife into one of the creatures twelve eyes.

The creature shrieked throwing her back as it held its eye with a tentacle.

Maui stepped over Moana's sprawled form and attacked the creature with his hook slicing it in half killing it instantly.

Turning back to Moana who had hit her head on one of the rocks, he gathered her in his arms and whispers "Moana, open your eyes please?"

But she lay unconscious scaring him quite badly.

Bending down he kissed her gently slow and found it to be pleasant just as he had always known it would be.

Moana opened her eyes with a moan and smiled.

"Maui, I'm sorry I love you."the words escaped before she could stop them, she was nervous he might not have been ready for that yet.

Kissing her again he whispers "I love you too princess, let me come home with you this time."

Standing she leaned against him thinking about home.

"My boat was lost Maui how will we get home?" she asked.

"Easy, I will take you home."

She nodded "ok but can we rest here first?" she asked.

He sat down beside her unable to pull his gaze from her.

"What are you doing?" She asked nervously.

"It's just you're beautiful." He breathed.

Blushing she scooted closer "and you're handsome."

Pulling her close he kissed her wanting to taste her once more.

Moana moaned into his mouth returning the kiss.

Without thinking about it he gently fondled her breasts during the kiss and was rewarded by a much louder sound.

"Moana, I want you so badly." He admitted to her.

Already highly turned on she smirked.

"Truth be told I want you to." she shared.

He looked at her incredulously.

"You mean you want to have sex? With me?" He gasped unsure.

"Yes, Maui I want to have sex."

Kissing Moana he tried to move slowly but Moana impatiently pulled away from him and boldly stripped in front of him seductively but quickly.

Shaking his head he followed suit stripping himself of his skirt.

That left him wearing only his necklace as the only thing he wore.

He approached the grinning Moana and once more took her in his arms laying her on the Sandy bank of the island.

Returning his lips to hers his hands explored her body, groping and fondling her breasts again.

Pulling away from the kiss he took a nipple into his mouth suckling hard on it swirling his tongue over the hardening boob.

She was arching her back moaning as his mouth continued doing wondrous things to her but still she craved more.

As if reading her mind his hand slid down between her thighs and he slips a large finger deep inside her, earning a soft whimper of pleasure as he fucks her with his hand.

She was soon begging.

"Maui, please." She whimpered.

Kneeling between her legs he removed his hand from her, gazing in her eyes he very gently pushed himself inside of her.

She gave a cry of surprised pain and trembled a bit as she lay still.

Maui paused feeling concerned, well aware he had just unintentionally hurt the girl he loved.

But already inside her Maui held very still trying not to move afraid of hurting her further intending to stop and withdraw as painlessly as possible.

But Moana had other ideas.

While Maui had been lying still fixing to stop, Moana's body had finally adjusted to his very large size and the pain had eased. As bad as that entry had hurt she was still very hot and turned on and was slowly getting frustrated by the lack of movement.

Wrapping her legs around Maui the best she could she lifted her hips and took him deeper inside herself moaning as she rocked herself against him.

Maui tried to stop her but then her moans formed words.

"Fuck me Maui, please." she begged.

He may have been a shapeshifter but he still was half human after all and he was still a guy.

He could only hold out so long against her before he found himself slowly moving his hips thrusting in and out of her.

He lost control of the animalistic male instinct and increased speed thrusting now hard and fast.

"Maui!" she screamed as she came hard.

He withdrew, before falling to the ground next to her breathing really hard.

Moana snuggled up against his chest and whispers "I love you Maui."

"I love you too princess now rest, We can talk when you wake." he promised holding her close.

Together the duo slipped into exhausted sleep.


	4. chapter 4

The sun found Maui in the shape of a whale giving Moana a ride on his back.

Moana was excited.

"Oh Maui I can't wait to take you home with me." She gushed laying on her belly so as to be able to see his eyes.

Maui the whale didn't speak at first but then cut her off,

"Yeah about that Princess, I'm taking you home but I'm afraid I can't stay."

Moana's face fell and she sat up "what? But, but why?"

"I'm sorry princess but I just can't stay with you." Was his only response.

Moana stood now on his back tears streaming as a nasty thought entered her mind a presented it's own answer.

"I get it Maui, I'm just a human, I guess I was just stupid." She mumbled.

"Moana what do you mean?" He demanded.

"I should have known you could never have loved me as I do you, I guess you just wanted in my skirt, you don't love me you only pretended to." She responded pain coating her tone.

She jumped from his and without looking at him she swam away from him.

At that moment the wave carried her away from Maui where she was pulled under by the pressure of the water.

Up ahead she spotted a boat filled with what looked like three fisherman.

She hollered out to them.

"Help, please!"

She screamed out to the men who had just picked up an oar to leave.

One of the men spotted her and grinned.

"Hey look it's a girl, help me fetch her." One of the smaller ones told a much larger man.

Together the three men hauled her into the boat where she lay panting and coughing up water.

"Are you okay miss? What are you doing out here?" The man asked.

"My boat capsized and sunk I have no way home." She lied not wanting Maui to be able to find her.

"Well what's your name miss?" They asked.

"I am Moana, I am a Voyager." She explained.

"Well I'm Whetu, these are my brother's, Alika, and Hori." The smaller one offered.

"Thank you from saving me."

"Of course, how about you come home with us for now, our island is just up ahead." They suggested.

"Oh thank you." She gushed great fully.

Maybe there she would find a ride home and force herself to forget Maui.

She felt a tear trying to escape her eyes but hid it well.

"Here eat some of this!" Hori suggested.

Taking the yams offered to her she ate them more to be polite than anything for truth be told she really wasn't hungry.

A thick fog rose up before them and she looked at Whetu uneasily.

"Are you sure it's safe to go through this thick fog?" She asked.

"Don't worry the fog is just an illusion, it protects our island from potential Invaders, and monsters most people wouldn't know the island was here because the fog hides it so well." They explained.

They rowed the boat through the fog immediately on the other side there was a large beautiful village, and a lot of villagers.

Pulling the boat ashore the guys started tying it down.

While they were busy she took the liberty of looking around and then her heart stopped as she realized what she was actually seeing.

All of the woman wore metal chains on their wrists as they worked and they were being heavily watched by men with brute strength.

Now she understood why they had been so willing to rescue her.

The sound of metal made her turn to look behind her.

Hori held chains in his hands and was approaching her.

She stepped back uneasily and broke into a desperate run, trying to get away from them she was not fixing to become a slave without a fight.

Sadly she did not get far as one of the villagers stood in her way blocking her path.

Reaching out he grabbed her by the shoulders holding her in place as Hori now clapped her in the chains.

She tried to break loose of them but failed.

"For running away you will need to be punished, for you see you belong to us now, we own you." Hori grinned.

Her heart pounded and did the first thing that came to her mind she yelled for the one person she had run away from.

"Maui! Maui!" She cried in her heart she somehow trusted that Maui would come and get her, would save her again as he had before but none of the tells worked.

"Oh look she really thinks she can call a demigod to help her " a man teased and the whole tribe laughed at her.

"Come on sweetheart everyone knows Maui doesn't exist." Hori taunted.

"Yes he is, and when he comes for me You're gonna wish he didn't exist, Maui is my best friend." She announced.

WHAM.

A large hand hand just backhanded her across the face knocking her to the dirt.

"Maui does not exist, you understand I never want to hear you say that name again, he is not real." Hori snapped.

Hori was handed a whip and stepped forward "it appears it's time for your punishment."

With the whip he beat her continuously with it across the back.

Moana screamed loudly crying tears of pain as she endured the beating.

"Maui, please I'm sorry, please help me!" She sobbed wishing she had never run away from Maui at least with him she had been safe but now she was a slave.


	5. chapter 5

The whipping was over, Moana's back was covered in large red stripes but Moana kept her spirit for she still held on to her belief that Maui would come for her.

The drug her to the field where other woman were picking vegetables.

Her faith fully on Maui she did what she was expected to do she harvested the yams.

The work was hard made more difficult by the heavy chains but she knew she had to keep alive and survive because Maui would soon come for her and turn this place to guts.

Several times the crack of the whip fell upon her back, the sun beat down upon her head mercilessly as she cursed herself for running away.

She fell once but a woman a bit old and wizened stopped and helped her up winking.

"I'm Kohia, me and the girls usually work together to help each other stay alive and keep spirits up, so if you need anything count on me, do as you're told by master and life will get easier for you here."

"Thanks I'm Moana I shouldn't be here long I just know my Maui will come for me." she insisted.

The woman looked at her sadly but walked beside her showing her the best way to harvest the yams without the chains being in the way.

It took time but soon she figured it out and was working almost as fast as the others which meant that the whipping became less frequent so she learned if she worked fast and well she avoided the whip but if she fumbled or fell she would get stung.

The sky turned dark and the time soon came when the master took her by the chain and led them all to an area where tiny badly built cabins sat in clusters eight feet from a much fancier and better built cabin.

She was shoved into one of the smelliest cabins she had even experienced inside there was three mats on their floor the other two for her roommates who immediately flopped on the floor and started snoring away like a tiger.

She lay staring up at the ceiling as the other cabin mates stole her blanket and slept curled in it leaving her cold.

Moana was dirty, her neck, back and fingers were sore like she had never felt before.

But try as she might she couldn't sleep for the snoring of the roommate.

She was hungry but dared not go look for food fearing the men with whips.

Finally when she thought she'd never sleep she found herself looking across the island and there was Maui.

Her heart leaped for joy as she tried to run to him but no matter how fast she ran or how far he always stayed out of reach never getting any closer.

"Maui please come get me! I'm sorry i love you."

But whenever he spoke she could not understand him.

She cried out for him "please come to me, come get me I need you."

But he soon vanished completely from her sight and she was being shaken awake.

Waking up she looked up at the woman that had helped her earlier what was her name again?Kohia that was it. Moana was suddenly aware she was crying and it was still dark but was more dusk than night.

"Come with me my child, you have had a hard time haven't you? I have a cabin to myself as the other slaves think I'm a bit Crazy you see." Kohia explained.

Inside her cabin she was seated and a team was put in front of her.

"I came for you cause I thought you might not rest well. How about you tell me about yourself and how you came to be here?" She suggested.

Moana smiled as she sipped the tea "you remind me of my Gramma." Moana let slip.

The woman clasped her hand "that's the nicest thing somebody said to me."

"I am from the village of Motunui, I was their chief but I left home to find a man i had met three months ago to return what he stole from Te Fiti but well it turned out he had tricked me and didnt love me as I did him, hecwas taking me hime but I was stupid I swam off on my own and got caught by the waves alone.

I spotted a boat up ahead so i flagged it down next thing I know I'm in chains." Moana explained briefly.

"Oh you poor dear if only there was a way I can get you home."

"Dont worry he may not love me, but he's my best friend he'll come for me he always does." she spoke confidently.

"I hope he does, my young friend I would love to see you saved and happy again."

"Thanks Kahlia, can I, Can i move to your cabin? My roommates snore and stole my blanket." moana complained.

"Of course before going back to bed eat this." she told her giving her shaved coconut flakes in a coconut shell.

She ate this with gratitude and fell asleep on the extra mat.

This time she dreamed that Maui was ripping the guts out of the Slave drivers to save her.


	6. chapter 6

Moana was picking berries with Kahalia she looked out to sea and whispered "it's been almost four months Maui why haven't you come for me? Can it be you have forsaken me? Could it be you don't care enough to help me?

"Oh my dear Maui,

Where have you gone,

Oh dear Maui,

Have you forgotten all about me,

Oh my dear Maui,

Where did you go,

Why have you forsaken me,

I trusted and believed in you,

But four months here I still wait,

I know you're out there somewhere,

Did our night of passion mean nothing to you,

Cause it meant the world to me,

Oh I am weak, I am sickly, I don't know how long i can continue on,

Oh my Maui,

Please come and get me,

Please don't abandon me.

My heart cries to feel your arms,

My soul longs to hear your voice,

My longing heart aches to find you,

Cause you still Call me, yes you still call me,

With you i truly belong,

My heart cries to see your face,

My soul longs to hold you once more,

Once more i ask, once more I wonder,

Where is my dear friend Maui!"

She trailed off just as she left the lath to vomit violently, Kahalia sent her a sympathetic look as the other woman looked at her nervously.

Hori stepped forward and checked her out "alright come with me, You may rest in your cabin until i can get my doctor to look at ya."

She was led to the cabin she now shared with Kahlia, and laid down very sick to her stomach.

A doctor came in soon after to run tests his eyes fell upon her belly quickly.

"When was the last time you been with a man?" he asked kindly.

"Four months ago sir." she responded nervously.

"What i thought, you have a bit of a belly, your master will be pleased I'm sure cause you are carrying a baby." The dr announced.

Moana put a hand over her waist a weak smile formed Maui had left her a sweet surprise.

When the dr was gone she hugged herself.

"somehow We'll get away from here you and me together."

She rested and her dreams took her back in time to when she first met Maui.

She smiled as Maui sang to her soothing both her and apparently her baby.

Ok, ok, I see what's happening here

You're face to face with greatness, and it's strange

You don't even know how you feel

It's adorable!

Well, it's nice to see that humans never change

Open your eyes, let's begin

Yes, it's really me, it's Maui: breathe it in!

I know it's a lot: the hair, the bod!

When you're staring at a demi-god

What can I say except you're welcome

For the tides, the sun, the sky

Hey, it's okay, it's okay

You're welcome

I'm just an ordinary demi-guy

Hey!

What has two thumbs that pulled up the sky

When you were waddling yay high

This guy!

When the nights got cold

Who stole you fire from down below

You're lookin' at him, yo

Oh, also I lassoed the sun

You're welcome!

To stretch the days and bring you fun

Also I harnessed the breeze

You're welcome!

To fill your sails and shake your trees

So what can I say except you're welcome

For the islands I pulled from the sea

There's no need to pray, it's okay

You're welcome!

Ha, I guess it's just my way of being me

You're welcome!

You're welcome!

Well, come to think of it

Kid, honestly I can go on and on

I can explain every natural phenomenon

The tide, the grass, the ground, oh

That was Maui just messing around

I killed an eel

I buried its guts

Sprouted a tree, now you got coconuts

What's the lesson

What is the take-away

Don't mess with Maui when he's on the break-away

And the tapestry here on my skin

Is a map of the victories I win

Look where I've been

I make everything happen

Look at that mini-Maui just tippity-tappin'

Well, anyway let me say you're welcome

For the wonderful world you know

Hey, it's okay, it's okay

You're welcome!

Well, come to think of it, I gotta go

Hey, it's your day to say you're welcome

'Cause I'm gonna need that boat

I'm sailing away, away

You're welcome!

'Cause Maui can do anything but float

You're welcome!

You're welcome!

And thank you!

She was unknowingly singing softly in her sleep and was still going by the time Kahalia came in to rest.

When the song ended it started over again in her head.


	7. chapter 7

Moana worked hard in the field but now the master was making her quit early to protect her baby from any problems.

Moana was not objecting she was putting effort into looking for a way out.

"Moana, I have an idea that just might work, I'm supposed to go get fish tomorrow and nobody ever wants to help, what if you go this time? Build a tiny boat, Write a message,and put your friend's name on It's a long shot but he might just get it." Kahlia agreed.

"You're right it might work." she agreed.

Kahlia handed Moana some things she had picked up in anticipation.

Moana grabbed some wood and knife she positioned the chains to where they were not in the way and started carving out a tiny boat.

She had a tiny boat rather quickly as she was determined.

Putting the boat a side she picked up a piece of wood and a sharp stick and slowly etched out the message.

"Maui,

I know I messed up, but please help me! Im being held captive by humans with whips and chains. I can't escape them on my own, I need you please save me! Look for a place shrouded in a deep rich fog, the fog is an illusion, there's an island on the other side. They're keeping me as a slave."

Moana.

Finished she used the stick to scratch his name and a picture of his hook all over the boat as big as possible.

Hiding this she lay down a waited for morning rubbing her waist as best as possible with her hands.

She slept hard all night until shaken awake by Kahlia.

"Come it's time to go fishing." she grinned.

The boat safely hidden in her clothes she followed Kahlia to the boats.

A supervising male removed the chains from their hands and put them on their feet instead.

They set them in the boat gave them an oar watching as the woman headed to find a good fishing spot.

Khalia set them just on the other side of the wall of fog.

Smiling Moana casted her pole as did Kahlia and waited. Waited for the master to be distracted.

An idea hit her then.

She grasped the pole as if she had a big one, and acted like she was fighting with it when the dramatics was over she allowed herself to fall overboard.

Using just her arms she quickly tossed the boat passed the fog from under water before realizing she would drown for her pluck.

But as she was panicking a hand grabbed her and pulled her up.

Kahlia pushed her to a seating position.

"Moana are you okay? Are you hurt?" Kahlia asked.

Breathing she relaxed and nodded "not hurt just had a scare."

"Well you scared me too, now let's catch a few fish and then head back before you catch something." she winked.

Lowering her voice she asked "so did you launch that boat?"

Moana nodded "I did, I fell in on purpose but didn't really think about the chained feet drowning me."

The girls filled a basket with five fish before turning the boat around to go back.

On the bank she collapsed shivering on the beach.

The supervisor quickly rechained her hands and lead her to her cabin.

"Stay and rest, I'll go find a dry set of rags for you to wear we need to be careful with the baby, it'll make a good slave when it's old enough."

When he was gone she rubbed her belly again.

"I'm sorry I hope I didn't hurt you, I had to try and get a message to your daddy."

The words were out just before she passed out from the day's exhaustion of almost drowning.


	8. chapter 8

Another four months went by as Moana waited for Maui to answer her message and now she came to the conclusion that he did not care!

He didn't care that she was missing him or that she was in captivity he wasn't going to save her.

Now a days instead of working the fields they had her helping with easier tasks like making fires, or making baskets for harvesting the crops.

She was preparing meals for the masters and for the slaves when she dropped tge basket of fish doubling over in pain as something wet leaked down her legs.

Something was wrong, she thought horrified a master hurried to her and escorted her back to her cabin.

The doctor was called immediately.

She was crying in pain as the doctor bent over her.

"Yes you are ready, you're in labor." the doctor explained.

Rubbing a rag of water over her forehead he pulled her legs apart and whispered gently

"Okay I need you to push very hard."

Moana tried her best screaming as her birth canal was ripped apart, thinking about Maui was what kept her trying and finally Moana heard the cry of her baby.

"Well it looks like You've welcomed a baby girl to the world and she looks to be a healthy one." He told her.

The master was watching too.

"Now what should her name be?" The master mumbled thoughtfully.

"Please sir, let me name her I already have one picked nicely for her, I am her mother." she begged.

"Oh fine i didn't have ideas anyway." He agreed.

"Maeva, is the name I picked." She said softly.

The master shrugged "names not a big deal so long as she grows to be a strong slave for me."

The master snatched the baby from Moana and left with it.

"What are you doing? What are you doing with my baby?" she cried.

"This baby is no longer yours but is my property she will be raised by someone that will make her a good slave." he told her smirking.

"Please no please, at least let me raise her, I can make her a strong woman too." she begged but her pleading fell on deaf ears.

He was gone and she lay crying over the loss of Maeva.

Kahlia came in and hugged the crying woman.

"I'm so sorry."

"No, I want my baby." she sobbed.

"Shhh I think i have a way to get you your baby back along with your freedom we just have to wait for a good time." she explained to Moana.

She calmed "what do you have in mind?" she asked.

"I was going to do it today but now that you had the baby it's going to require more time so we can find a way to successfully steal her back."

Moana nodded and rested as she inwardly moaned the loss of her daughter and at the same time mourned the loss of her faith in Maui.

"I don't know where you are,

Oh why have you forsaken me,

Why haven't you saved us?

You have the most people baby girl,

But she's been stolen from me and now I can't see,

Where you are,

You saved me all times before but why is this different,

My faith in you is fading,

Oh how can this be?

I thought we could be,

Best friends, you and me,

But you somehow vanished,

And have turned your back on me."

She sang softly as she finally fell into exhausted sleep.


	9. chapter 9

Each day spent without her Maeva was agony as she wondered what they were doing to her, by now was she calling another person mom or dad?

Were they hurting her? Was she being fed? Was she still healthy? Was she even still alive? Would she recognize her real mother?

But she didn't cry anymore, it had been two years now since her baby had been taken and her friend had told her to bide her time.

She was heart broken that Maui never found her, she was heartbroken over her baby being taken from her.

Her spirit had been broken, she hardly smiled anymore and still she dreamed of Maui.

And sometimes her daughter would be in it playing hide from her, she'd hear her crying only she was never able to find her.

But she hadn't even see the now two year old child.

Sitting in the field a determined look on her face happened.

Looking sideways at her friend she collapsed to the floor faking heat stroke.

The master runs over and leans over her checking vital signs.

He pours cold water down her throat "now back to work."

She stood and returned to her duties hoping he wouldn't notice what she had just done.

"psst?" She hissed at Kahlia.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Help me smuggle some weapons home, I don't care if it kills me I'm going to get my daughter back and find my way home." She explained.

Kahlia didn't try to talk her out of it instead she smiled "okay but I'm helping you."

"Come with us." Moana suggested.

Kahlia nodded "of course I will, if you're sure you want me."

"I'm sure." She agreed.

Whenever the master wasn't looking at her she snuck a yam down her shirt.

And out the corner of her eyes caught her friend doing it too.

By the time darkness fell she had managed to smuggle only five yams down her shirt without getting too many bulges.

Walking slowly she tried to act natural, "Kahlia I want you to be ready to go fishing tonight." She whispered.

Reaching into her clothes she pulled out a key.

She first unlocked all the chains from Khalia and handed her the key "now mine."

Chains unlocked but still on for show they hid the weapons behind their back and under their skirts.

Grabbing their food bags she handed them to Khalia.

"Now you go prepare the boat tell them you're going fishing put it right at the exit like that time we launched the tiny boat."

With a nod she grabbed a fishing pole and bucket and snuck out toward the boats.

Swallowing Moana snuck towards the big cabins, here she hesitated which cabin was Maeva in?

Going to each she pressed against the wall and slid open the door to each cabin looking for the right one.

Her heart hammered knowing the longer she wasted time the more likely she'd be caught but then she approached the last cabin.

Slowly opening the door she let the chain come of her wrists, there laying on a cold floor looking to thin was her daughter it was no possible mistake, her eyes and her hair as well as her nose we're Maui's.

Sneaking in she lifted the child without waking her for fear of scaring her.

Carrying her she snuck out and using trees for cover she made her way down to the water.

Watching she saw that Kahlia had successfully gotten the boat and was to looking very much like she was fishing.

Here she woke the child.

Maeva started and would of cried out but she covered her mouth with a hand.

"Shh, I'm not going to harm you I'm taking you home, I'm your mother, I need you to trust me and help me so we can get to that boat. That means we have to swim under water to the boat to avoid being seen." She whispered softly.

The child only nodded very seriously not knowing any different.

Stepping into the water she had just stuck the girl in the water when she heard it.

Somebody had discovered Maeva missing.

Out came the entire village stirring at the commotion.

Grabbing the tiny hand she swam harder and faster she had to reach the boat without being seen by the supervisor.

Kahlia was watching the water looking for her nervously, as she successfully got under the first boat and swam closer to the other.

"Hurry, they've spotted us, you won't make it in time." She cried as men plunged into the water following them.

Kahlia set her bag of yams on the boat along with the fishing pole and without facial expression she grabbed her spear.

"Go get in the boat, I'll hold them off." Kahlia instructed.

"But what about you?" Moana asked afraid even as she put the toddler into the boat.

"Don't worry about it, I'm old you are young and have a child you need to go now."

Kahlia pushed Moana into the boat and pushed the boat "go paddle get out of here."

Kahlia holding the spear she went to meet the men, she fought them all as much as possible with her spear,

Moana just couldn't bring herself to leave her friend.

But then it happened an arrow met the woman's brave back going straight through to the heart killing her instantly.

"Noo!" Moana screamed.

The child spotting the coming men grabbed one of the oar.

Rowing as fast as she could she got them moving away from the danger.

As soon as they were in the middle of the fog Maeva started having difficulties doing it on her own.

Grabbing another oar she started paddling as fast as she could sideways staying inside the fog using it as a cover.


	10. chapter 10

They seemed to have been rowing for hours, the fog was now way behind them the towing of the oar it bit more easy and relaxed but still didn't stop.

But now she was watching her daughter with interest.

"well Maeva now it's just you and me, it is time for us to go home.

The child looked uncomfortable.

"What is it Maeva?"

"I don kno you." She admitted.

Kneeling beside her she responded "I am your mother, you were stolen from me when you were baby, so I stole you back cause you are mine, and from what I see you are very much like your father."

Moana's face fell as she spoke of him.

"Who is my Daddy?" She asked.

Moana thought carefully and started talking about him "your father is what they call a demigod, his name is Maui. He's big and buff, he's funny, he's smart, he can be a bit rash at times not always thinking things through but he's also sweet and just awesome."

Tears were streaming as she described him best she could.

The two year old put her oar down and climbed up into Moana's arms and hugged her.

"Don't cry Mommy." She insisted.

Cuddling her close she smiled "oh Maeva you're like Gramma with that one, but I wish I could take you to see your father."

"Why can't you where is my Daddy?" Maeva asked innocently.

Moana sighed "I don't know, he apparently doesn't care about me anymore, he might you but he's never met you, didn't even know about you."

The child grabbed her mom's oar.

"No mommy, we must go find my Daddy, I want to know him." She begged.

Looking at the determined eyes of her daughter she didn't have the heart to tell her no.

Taking the paddle she thought a moment wonder where she'd find Maui, Maeva was right she had a right to meet her father.

But still she was not looking forward to this, she was afraid of her getting broken again.

"I don't know where he is Maeva nor would I know where to look he is a shapeshifter he can be anywhere." She explained carefully.

"Well, there has to be a way to figure it out."

Moana looked a Maeva and decided for her daughter to think about it.

"Ocean you have any ideas where he is?" She instructed.

She felt the boat pick up speed, causing Maeva to giggle as if it was just a game.

The boat crash landed on an island covered in wild jungle.

Carrying Maeva to keep her close she swallowed before setting down the path, the ocean was never wrong.

She looked at every inch of the path the followed looking for both human and animal alike.

At one point she had been forced to put her down to travel better.

Growing tired she sank onto a log "oh Maeva we will never find him in all this jungle."

"But we must, I know you're not happy and I want you happy." She responded.

"Oh you cute little girl, you love making people happy? So, you're so much like him." She whispers before breaking into tears holding her close.

"Mommy!" The little girl was tugging on her.

Looking up she saw a Giant lion looking at her.

Pulling her close she fell off the log terrified for her daughter.

"Stay behind me Maeva!" She ordered.

She cringed as it got closer.

The name popped out of her mouth before she can stop it "Maui!"

She clamped a hand over her mouth quickly as the Lion sprang but instead of attacking her it was transforming.

I'm it's place stood the man they had been searching for "Maui.'

Moana stepped back but pushed the girl forward.

"Well Maeva you got what you wanted, there's Maui."

The child looked at him shyly trying to hide behind Moana.

Kneeling down she was gentle.

"Don't be afraid of him, he's really a good guy, it's okay." Moana told her gently.

Maeva stepped slowly up to him and took one look at his gigantic size and took hold of his enormous hand with both of hers.

"Hi, I'm Maeva." She greeted.

But Maui seemed to have eyes only for Moana he looked like he was seeing a ghost.

"Moana is that really you? You're really there?" He asked timidly.

"Of course I am why would you think I wasn't real?"

"I dreamed it so many times, it's just I thought, I believed you were dead for the last two years I've been here ever since I thought I had lost you."

Moana's head snapped up in shock "you mean you didn't know where I was? You mean that's why you didn't come for me?" She asked softly tears running.

Maui pulled her close "what happened to you?"

"I was kidnapped and forced to be a slave for the past couple years. For the first several months I held on to hope, to my faith, I kept thinking that you'd come for me, that you'd rescue me as you always did, but two years passed and still you never came, I sent you a tiny boat with a message asking even begging for help , I guess I thought you didn't care anymore, finally a slave friend helped me escape but in the process she was killed."

She sobbed.

Maui gathered her in his arms "Moana I told you years ago that I loved You, and would always care about you, I didn't come.e and save you cause I didn't know you were alive I thought you were dead, I found your necklace floating in the ocean."

Taking it off his own neck he placed it back around hers.

Then remembering she stepped back and redirected his attention to the toddler.

"Maui this little girl is my daughter, no is our daughter, she's yours." She admitted not sure how he'd react.

Maui observed the child.

"Well hi there, if you're my daughter then we have a lot of catching up to do." He grinned taking her in his arms.


	11. chapter 11

Maui took her hand in his.

"Moana, I'm sorry for what I did that started it, I couldn't see going home with you I was afraid I wouldn't fit in.

But I refuse to lose you again, so this time before we go, will you marry me?"

Moana grinned "well we are already a family."

Maui looked at her and whispered back "I think our family still has a bit more room to grown.

Moana nodded "I agreed but can we go home now, I'm sure my dad is concerned why I'm gone so long."

Maui transformed into a giant whale again.

With Moana and Maeva both on his back he speed off toward the island that would be home to all three of them.

The trip took three day before they came to the reef.

Holding Maeva, Maui followed her feeling a bit nervous about with he'd be accepted here.

An older man and woman flew down the hill to fold her in a hug.

"Moana where have you been for so long?" Her father asked sternly.

Moana held her head "I ran into some trouble it took a lot of time to get out of it, Mom, Dad, this is Maui and Maeva. She is our daughter."

She watched as first her mom and then her father each held the small child.

"I'm curious, why did you name her Maeva?" Her father asked.

"Well Maeva means Welcome, it was the first song he ever sang to me." She smiled.

"well Maui welcome to the village I know you'll make our daughter and chief proud." her father greeted.

Maui sent Moana and smile

"No, sir she made me a happy man. I love this woman and I am going nowhere anytime soon my place is with my family you can count on it."

"Good." Her father agreed.

Moana and Maui took Maeva and went into Moana's cabin her home.

Looking over at their daughter they put up a divider between them and for the first time in two years Maui made sweet love to Moana.

"Well Moana you got what you wanted. You got your Maui." He teased .

"I sure did and I'm so glad I did I've missed you so much, I'm never going off on my own that way again, for now on my place is at your side with our daughter and any future little ones.

Laying in each other's arms redressed they held each other close and fell asleep in each other's arms.

Moana was finally content again she was finally back where she belonged.

Watching them two spirits stood smiling.

"Good job Kahila, but it's too bad you didn't tell her you were my dear lost sister, but you helped bring together two hearts that needed and wanted to become one,Good luck Moana and may you three prosper and live good happy lives."

The spirits were of Gramma and Kahlia both ghosts disappeared, Gramma dove into the water as her manta Ray for and Kahlia became a graceful eagle soaring through the sky as the family slept in peace.


End file.
